A New Awakening
by Respawn Bacon
Summary: First few of chapters of a story chronicling the life of Robin's & Nowi's family in a modernized Ylisse. Beware of spoilers. Rated M as off Ch. 2. Includes lewdness. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Mandatory I do not own any Nintendo properties, yadda yadda...

Shortly after the war—and Robin's disappearance—Ylisse enters a golden age, and as accordingly, research and technology has entered an all time high. New inventions and innovations left and right, advancements in health, the arts, and outhouses (:p). Within the Steam-punk revolution and quickly followed, the secrets behind electricity and generating the miracle utility has been discovered. A vat of water, heated by coals, turns into steam, which in turn, rotates a turbine, which generates electricity. With that came a vast amounts of inventions in itself that could have only been dreamed off, the modern conveniences taken for granted we know of today. At the end of the day, this is really just an excuse plot to make this story occur in a modern society. Oh, and Robin was found in a park within the Southtown city limits.

* * *

"Heheh…" Robin faked with his meal at the round table, "Thanks for inviting us all to dinner…"

"Oh yeah, thank you!" Morgan blurt out, embarrassed.

"No problem." Sully replied to the nervous blond and his family, "Me and Stahl came up with this recipe yesterday."

Nowi apprehensively poked the plate of bear chops with her fork, as Nah sighed in embarrassment of her mother's immaturity, especially towards the meat, which is dry and tough as drywall. Probably tastes just as good too. At least the green beans were buttered. Stahl and Kjelle slowly began to chip away at the entree, and Robin's family followed suit, feigning pleasure over the bear meat.

"Yummy! really tender and moist!" Nowi jested, mouth partially full, eliciting a "My gods…" from Nah and a snicker from Morgan, originating from her sister's annoyance. The patriarch just kept to his thoughts, which included "Somebody call OSHA…"

"Glad ya liked it!" Sully replied back, falling for the lie, naive to the culinary disaster, "Worked on cooking in for quite a while. Maybe an hour or 2. Not to mention that bear gave a hell of a fight."

After their meal worthy of being called a national disaster, they said their farewells, and head out to the nighttime streets of Ylisstol, vibrant with neon lights illuminating every step with their characteristic vibrant colors.

" **EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!** That bear was totally gross! It was so tough! And Dry!" Nowi exclaimed.

"I know, right!" Morgan acknowiedged, "Does she think she can cook?!"

"Nah." Nah humorously replied.

"No way." Robin muttered, joining into the conversation.

"Huh, you call me sweetheart?" Nowi said as she thought Robin mentioned her name.

"No way." Robin replied again, thinking he's being a joker.

"Ah, okay!"

* * *

Don't call me a comic, Sam...

* * *

Review responses

Guest 1: A friend from Miiverse & Steam wanted me to do something for Ch. 4. That's all I will say.


	2. Chapter 2

_Soon after arriving home…_

"Gods damn it! Fucking sectopod fuck fucking… eennnng!" Morgan muttered as she growled in frustration, "That was my A-Team..."

"Can't win them all sweetie!" Robin yelled out from the master bedroom to Morgan's, as her muttering transformed into sadness.

Unsurprisingly, her preferred computer games happen to be whatever involves strategy and wits, and above all else, she loves X-COM, despite the frustrating moment it tends to give, especially on an iron man run.

"I swear she gets too involved in those games..." Nah thought to herself, in her own room, neighboring Morgans. Due to the family's relation to the exalt himself, they have a luxurious house in downtown, only a few minutes walk from the castle. Due to Morgan dating Owain, the two families may be tied together by law soon. Back to Nah, she prefer more intellectual hobbies, such as the sudoku puzzle she's working on quietly. Then came Morgan knocking on Nah's door.

"Hey, sis, I know it's dark out, but I wanna go for a walk around the neighborhood. Get from fresh air and let off some steam. Know what I mean?"

Luckily for Nah, she had just finished her puzzle, so she agreed to go with her little sister. Their parents' room isn't so far from their own, only a few feet down, and Morgan noticed the door ajar, and heard a moan from her father's voice. Out of her curiosity, she peeked in to see her mother, dressed even more scantily dressed than usual, providing some foreplay towards her husband, playing with his member.

"Is that father's di…" The flushed light-green haired girl whispered to herself before Nah started pulling her by the arm, in a scene totally not inspired by another Robin x Nowi fanfic.

"That's our father, you incestuous moron…" was angrily muttered by Nah.

Once they were outside, Nah opened up a conversation.

"Anyways, anything up with you and Owain? You haven't dated in a few days, unlike the usual."

"Nothing, we just haven't planned a date recently. We Skype each other a lot though."

"Why are you into him? He seems like an absolute moron with some sort of mental issue. Is it just because he's royal?"

"You're doing this again, like with dad and getting him to admit he's a lolicon?" a not amused Morgan muttered.

"Well, yeah. Just curious."

"Alright", Morgan said with a sigh, "It's just something about his personality; he's like a Prince Charming, even though a bit literally."

"So it's because he's royal."

"Half of it… Anyways, why haven't you started dating someone?"

"I'm just not interested… for now."

"Too absorbed into your studies, big sis?"

"Yes…"said Nah, audibly ashamed.

"Aww, I'm fine you'll find _someone_ you like."

"Thanks sis… wanna head back inside?"

"Sure, and maybe we can spy on…"

"No, you can do it by yourself. I'm not interested in watching my parents fuck."

"To be fair, me and dad to have a lot in common…"

" **Quit lusting over dad!** "

"I jest! I jest! Geez…"

"Doesn't sound like it… pervert..."

" **AM NOT!** "

Then they finally arrived back home. Nah returned to her room to pursue in one of her less intellectual pursuits, comics. She's quite into the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series, while Morgan decided to spy on what she shouldn't be spying on, greeted by her mother's moans.

"Wow, he must be real good if mom's squealing like a little girl… oh wait." she thought as she dived her hand in her pants.

"My gods, I could only imagine what Morgan's doing. I can hear mother from here…" Nah thought in disgust, "Damn it Okuyasu, you dumb-ass."

"Ah! More!" Nowi moaned as she was rammed by her husband. Unfortunately for Morgan, she only arrived when "playtime" was almost over.

"Mmm… oh yeah…"

"Ah… Nowi…"

"Damn… it was started to feel real good too" Morgan thought, keeping quiet, then fled to her room.

" **God damn cyberdiscs!"**

* * *

HEAT Ammo, scrub...


	3. Chapter 3

Edit: Gods be damned forgot FanFiction removes dashes

* * *

While everyone else was gnawing on their bagels, watching the morning news on TV, Nowi was just waking up, with a rather loud yawn. As she was walking down the stairs, towards the living room to grab a bagel of her own, she tripped, eliciting a giggle from Morgan as she and everyone else rushed to the stairway to help her. Fortunately, Nowi just got a bruise on her leg, but still winced. She didn't need any help, regardless. She laughed it off and went her merry way to the kitchen, everyone relieved.

"We need to do something about you little sadistic streak, Morgan." A disappointed Robin commented.

"Okie!" Morgan wholeheartedly replied back, not having a care in the world, before everyone resumed to enjoying their creamy breakfast.

"I heard something's going on in Regina Ferox soon." Nowi said as she was exiting the kitchen, with her cream cheesed bagel.

"We are a week away from the annual tournament in Regina Ferox to determine the ruling khan." A news anchor on the TV reported, before going into the details of the annual 'election'.

"Shame the tickets are always sooo high" Morgan commented, as Nah still remained silent.

"My excuses if I am incorrect, but I do believe they are half priced on pay-per-view." Robin elaborated.

"That's right!" Nowi excitedly confirmed as the newscast went on, sitting down on the loveseat Robin and her share.

Yet another shooting. Bushmaster stocks went up. Henry gets arrested for a myriad of sex crimes, including child pornagraphy, running a prostitution ring, a case of rape, and running a smuggling ring of crows.

"I would have never imagine that he would end up like this!" Nowi exclaimed, "Then again, I'm not exactly surprised."

"Hmm? Can you elaborate? It sounds like you knew him a little bit more than everyone else had thought before." Robin replied, piqued with interest.

"Oh boy! This is gonna get spicy!" Morgan thought to herself.

"Sure. Shortly after he joined us, he noticed I was bummed out that I didn't have any manakete playmates, and he tried coming up with a few solutions of his own, and during that that, I had gotten quite… fond of him. Sure he was perverted, but I still loved him. There was even a time where he recommended we have children. Obviously, we weren't married, but then again… Well I later fell for you, Robin."

"So you two had sex?" Morgan blurt out.

Then came the awkward silence, only filled by TV, as Nah facepalmed.

"However, he was recently released on bail."

"Morgan, I think you should go to your room." The slightly jealous blond replied.

"Fiiine…" Morgan complied with a slight attitude.

"And Nowi, I'm glad you're honest to me."

"No problem!" She acknowiledged, before taking a huge bite of her bagel.

"I too will be in my room if you need me." Nah said before departing.

"So Nowi," Robin began, "have you noticed Morgan being a little… off recently?"

"Perhaps her hormones are kicking in?" The 1000+ year old loli answered.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. Plus, I had a feeling we were being watched while we had sex yesterday. Don't you think Morgan might have been watching?"

"Hahaha…. doubt it!" Nowi giggled cheerfully, as she deemed her husband's question silly and out of left field, which elicited a sigh from him, "Why would she?"

"Still, I'm going to head to her room and ask her." Robin replied back as he stood up from his loveseat with Nowi to confront Morgan."

* * *

"Greetings my fair maiden!"

"LOL! You know you don't gotta do that superhero stuff Owain."

"My apologies Morgan."

"Ha, it's ok."

"So what has you up so early?"

"Nothing, my family's always up this early."

"Oh, that's right"

"Yep, dad sent me to my room though."

"How come?"

"Well apparently, mom was telling my dad about how she used to be with Henry before she found him, and I made a real stupid comment about mom's relationship with Henry."

"There are no 'stupid' questions my fair maiden! Only the intellectual pursuit of knowledge!"

"Thanks sweetheart."

"You're welcome!"

"Anyways, why don't we actually talk face-to-face more often instead of txting? It's so… emotionless."

"No problems with that. Anyways, if you don't mind, may I ask what the question was?"

"If mom and Henry had sex."

"Okay, to be fair, that was a stupid question."

* * *

Soon afterwards, Robin came knocking at Morgan's door.

"Come on in!" Morgan cheerfully shouted as Robin breached her room, and she spun her chair to face her father.

"Sorry to be so blunt with this question, but please be honest with me. Did you spy on my me and your mother have sex yesterday?" The father of two meekly said, which instantly caused Morgan to turn red. "I'll take that as a yes…"

"Y-yes… sorry father."

"I'm not mad, to be honest, but I just want to have a conversation."

"The birds and the bees?"

"Yes."

…

"Oh my gods I already know just fuck me already…" Morgan whispered to herself, "Was that out loud?"

"Yep, and now I'm disappointed." Robin sheepishly replied back.

* * *

There are no such thing a stupid questions...


	4. Chapter 4

"So… uh… this is how I put on the condom, right?" A slightly nervous Morgan asked her father, as she slipped on a condom onto her father.

Awkwardly enough, they were both nude, and Morgan was receiving a sexual education, albit a radically different way.

"Yes, Morgan, remember to leave a bit a slack at the tip."

"Yes father." She complied gleefully.

Afterwards, Robin lectured his daughter on the seemingly endless variety of positions, seemingly only limited by imagination. Thirty-one flavors of sex. In the end, Morgan decides to just bend over and spread her legs, seemingly preferring something much simpler.

"F-father… I know this is wrong, but please…" Morgan said with a slight bit of worry in her voice.

"We've already passed the point of no return a long time ago, Morgan." Robin softly said with a soothing tone, ready to penetrate her, "But one thing I must mention, it will hurt at first."

"My gods… Owie…." She whined as her hymen was unexpectedly broken, soon wanting more, "Father, please keep going."

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on one's point of view, Robin proceeded to mate with his younger daughter.

"Yes, more daddy!"

"Morgan? Father? Are they… seriously? He is a lolicon, but your own daughter?" Nah thought, as she could hear the moans for her room, "No, that should be a 9 in that square…"

"Ah! More! Faster! It feels so good!"

"Gah… I'm working on it Morgan…"

"Oh my gods, I think I'm gonna…"

Soon afterwards, they reach their peak, and experience their climax.

"My gods…" Nah thought again.

"Well, at least it does appear you did a good job with the condom, as it didn't break, thankfully."

Then suddenly, Morgan hugged her father with a "Thank you daddy!", as he hugged back, responding with the typical "You're welcome."

"Now **DO NOT** let your mother know about this." As Morgan was advised as Robin gathered his clothing and slipped them back on.

"Of course, I'm not dumb!" Morgan responded back to her father's advice, while putting her clothes back on, "But next time, can we do it without the condom?"

"Er... no."

* * *

' _Wincest_ ' comprises of both 'Win', and 'Incest'...

* * *

Review Replies

Guest: Wynaut?


	5. Chapter 5

Nah waited until her father left Morgan's room to walk in on her, just for the sake of embarrassing her. Ironically enough, this would be the thing Morgan would do, given her sadistic streak. When her fully-dressed father left like nothing had happened, Nah, left her room to the room next door, and opened up without knocking, knowing Morgan doesn't lock her door, revealing a bottomless Morgan, as she had only gotten to putting on her shirt.

"Aaah! What are you doing here?!" Morgan yelled in embarrassment.

"Just letting you know I heard everything. Wouldn't be surprised mom did too; you were awfully loud. Now get your panties and pants back on." Nah said in a monotone fashion

"But I don't wanna stain my panties; I'm still wet…" Morgan uneasily replied back, as Nah was leaving.

"Didn't need to know that."

* * *

As Robin walked back downstairs, Nowi was sitting in the loveseat, watching sitcoms.

"No soup for you! Come back one year! Next!" A televised nazi shouted out, followed by the laugher of a live studio audience being uncanned, including Nowi's.

"Hahaha! Hey Red Robin!"

"Red?" Robin inquired as he sat with his wife.

"I know you're gonna be pretty red soon."

"Hmm? How come?" He inquired once more.

"Well, while you were upstairs…" Nowi began has Robin already began to glow, "Morgan was moaning pretty loud, and I think I heard your moans too. You do have a _pretty nice_ dick."

"I… uhh….." he stammered followed by a thought of "I'm finished…"

"She had to learn some time for later!" She lightheartedly shouted out, "At least she can learn from someone she trusts rather than some guy who only wants to impregnate her and run."

"Err… yeah." Robin forced out, unsure how to respond, "So you're okay with me having sex our daughter?"

"This time… don't let it be a habit." She muttered as her tone transformed into something more stern.

Robin audibly sighed in relief as they watched the TV together

"I assume you can't go for another round for now, can you?" Nowi lustfully wondered aloud.

"Nope, may have used a condom, but I'm drained." Robin tiredly replied back.

* * *

"That felt reeaall good. I wish someone would cum in me though… I wonder if I could get some birth control…" Morgan thought, preceding a google search, "Reddit?"

* * *

...do it for the children

* * *

Review responses

Hitler: Who says she's 5? Honestly, I imagine the children to be in their mid/late teens to early 20s.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometime later, past sunset, a family game night was planned. Of course, there were the obvious pile of board games, in their boxes, hopefully without missing pieces, and a few boxes of pizza, fresh from the delivery boy in less than 30 minutes. The family always used a kotatsu, typically stowed away in storage, for the family game nights. All they knew about it is that it's some sort of table from a country in Nowi's home continent.

"Uh… what kind of table is _that_?" Robin asked Nowi they pulled it out of storage, the kids waiting in the living room.

"Oh, this is a kotatsu. It's from back home." She responded back.

" **Why** is it so damn heavy for a slab of wood and blanket?"

"Oh, yeah, it has a heater."

"Is that _really_ necessary with a thick ass blanket?"

After the couple lugged the table from the storage room to the living room, celebrated by a short cheer by an excited Morgan, they soon decided to debate what game they should play first, from Apologies and Man-of-War, to Feroxi Checkers and Pokeher. However, regardless of the game that would be played, it would almost always end the same, with Nowi in last, and her husband in first, with Morgan and Nah in between. Differing results are typically an anomaly, like a man with a 13.5in penis. About an hour of "Apologies!", "You sunk my Man-of-War!" And "checkmate" would pass until Morgan brought up an... interesting suggestion.

"Why don't we do Strip Pokeher?" She innocently said, which flustered the group.

"I don't that that's the best idea, Morgan…" Robin muttered out behind his teeth.

Nah replied back with "I don't mind, we're all kin."

"Yeppers!" Nowi added onto Nah's comment.

With a disappointed sigh, Robin packed up the Feroxi Checkers board and grabbed the box of cards.

"Now we hope no cheaters have a heart attack…" Nah quietly whispered, eliciting a giggle from her sister.

Not hearing his daughters' comments, Robin tells Nowi to get some clothing, as she's already at a disadvantage. After 5 minutes or so, Nowi comes back from the master bedroom wearing a full EOD suit, eliciting a "Now _that's_ cheating… and where did you even get that?"

"You're up against the wall, and I am the fucking wall! **Rawr!** " Nowi yelled in a cutesy manner before retreating to her room and wearing a blouse instead, commenting with a "This better?", paired with a twirl, answered with a "Much better." by her husband.

Soon after they started playing, the same pattern followed, Nowi and Nah stripping all of their clothing, with their hands under the blanket, suspiciously enough, while Robin and Morgan are left only with their robes.

"H.. hey, mom, I think this is only because Morgan has a strange thing for dad." Nah whispered.

"That's what I'm thinking, _ah..._ given your father does have a thing for young dragons, such as us." Nowi whispered hack to her white haired daughter.

"Say, isn't f-f-father a dragon himself?"

"I guess…"

In the end, Morgan had a marginally better hand than her father, forcing him to remove his robe, and crowning Morgan as the victor, which also prompted a "Now father, want to head to my room?"

"What the hell Morgan?! You know better than that!" Robin scolded her hormone driven daughter, while Nah applied her palm to her face, and Nowi was left shocked and speechless.

"Sorry, father!" Morgan replied back in a halfhearted voice.

* * *

 _Back in my day, strip referred to strips of paper!..._


	7. Chapter 7

"Umm… hey, sweetie?" Robin quietly inquired as he opened up the door to Morgan's room, shortly after her self-administered, off-screen walk of shame to her room, only to find that she wasn't there. A short investigation shows no signs of sneaking out, as he hadn't noticed the slightly ajar window.

"Robin cooly withdraws." he muttered to himself as he left the room, closing the door, retreating back to the living room, where the others are watching prime time television.

"Hey, Robby-poo, where ya go off to?" The wife inquired, having not noticed him head up the stairs, in which Robin lied about headed to the bathroom, figuring Morgan's probably hiding somewhere or in another room. Robin asked another question back, wondering whatever happened to the other Shepards after the war.

"Well we learned what's-his-face is a pervert." Nah muttered, referencing Henry, "Dunno about his wife though.", in which is Tharja.

"Oh yeah, Tharja! I think she's a librarian!" Nowi quipped, causing a slight giggle from Robin, with the mere thought of his stalker being a librarian. "Anyways," she continued, "Vaike actually did become a teacher, along with a mercenary on the side, and Maribelle's, well, Maribelle."

"Honesty, I thought that whole teacher thing was just an act." Robin admitted upon hearing the recent news about Vaike.

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, only lit by a full moon, Morgan, with her whole body wrapped in a black sheet, only leaving a slit for her eyes, waits for a package.

"Pssst, you the man?"

"Da.", replied a early twenties man, dressed in a medium size tee and jeans.

"When does the narwhal bacon?"

"Midnight, tovarish. Now payment."

"Huh? Thought I paid on FeeFriend?" Morgan said with a hint of curiosity.

"Da, but was only partial."

"Oh yeah. Well, is this good?" With a single tug of her wrap, it came off, revealing her slender body and B cup breasts, "Now I'm on birth control if you wanna.", she admitted seductively as she leaned toward a wall, facing it, hands planted on said wall, facing the delivery boy, with her legs spread.

Back in the house, Nowi was telling Robin about Gaius and Cordelia, how they opened up a candy shop, along with some mysterious funding for the series A round, supposedly backed by a middle aged man dressed in a stained white tee and underwear.

"Say, didn't their kid commit suicide in the war?" Robin soberly asked.

"Unfortunately so…"

In the alley, Morgan is letting herself be violated as payment for the package.

"Oh yeah… Ahh…. Please cum in me! Please!" she moaned out while the man's member rapidly slid in and out of her, not caring that she's more or less cheating on Owain.

"Oh my gods… so cold outside, so warm inside your cum feels sooo good…" she would soon mutter at the amazement of her first creampie, paired with her thinking "Best not wrap back up with all of the cum dripping from my pussy."

"Now, I still need payment."

"Wait, what?" she shouted in disbelief.

"Xaxa, was only joke. Now take package and leave.

"Alrighty, see ya later!" she replied back with a kiss on th the man's cheek, as she took her rectangular package and left the alley, mounting her horse, still bare bodied, and rode back home, where she climbed back into her room, and unboxed her dragon dildo, hiding it in a broken boom box, gutted of its electronics, along with its cum lubricant.

"Now how would I sneak to the bathroom to wash this off? Wrapping in a towel should work." she thought brainstorming a way to clean the semen from her nether region.

* * *

Ugh... Man sleepless nights are fun, same with writing on a tablet.


End file.
